


Not Such A Bad Thing

by hawksonfire



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Sam Wilson, Can you blame him tho, Gay Sam Wilson, Gay Sex, I dont, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam is a good boyfriend, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve likes really sugary coffee okay dont @ me, Top Steve Rogers, hes also a horny fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Steve's not a jealous person, really. Except that he absolutely is a jealous person, and Sam reaps the benefits.





	Not Such A Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Kink Bingo Square Fill: Jealousy

**Steve**

Steve’s not a jealous person. Really. He wouldn’t have been able to make it through his life with the added struggle of jealousy anyway. Sure, it sucked that he wasn’t healthy and other people were. And yes, it sucked when he wasn’t allowed to join the army four times before Erskine stepped in.

 

The point is, Steve’s not a jealous person. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t still get jealous. Take right now, for example. Sam’s talking to some guy while he orders their coffee, and the guy is  _ very clearly _ flirting with him, and Sam isn’t stopping him!

 

An ache spreads through Steve’s jaw, and he abruptly realizes that he’s grinding his teeth. He forces himself to relax and keeps watching Sam be oblivious. He has to consciously stop himself from grinding his teeth three more times before Sam comes back with their coffee.

 

“I don’t know how you can drink those things, man,” Sam says as he hands over Steve’s monstrosity of a drink. It’s bright pink, has a mountain of whipped cream on it, and tastes like someone melted sugar over a bigger pile of sugar. Steve loves it.

 

“I have a sweet tooth,” Steve shrugs, licking up the whipped cream. Sam snorts and when Steve looks up, he shakes his head and reaches over to wipe something off of Steve’s nose. When he pulls his thumb away, there’s a small smear of whipped cream on the tip. He sucks it into his mouth absentmindedly and Steve nearly chokes on his liquid sugar.

 

Sam grins and takes a sip of his regular black coffee. “I’ve noticed,” he says fondly. Steve catches a glimpse of something on Sam’s cup, underneath the sleeve, and his hand darts out to grab it. “Hey!” Sam cries.

 

“What’s this?” Steve asks, pulling down the sleeve. “He gave you his number?” Disbelief colours his voice.

 

“I do still have game, you know,” Sam says smugly, “Just because I’m happily tied down doesn’t mean other people don’t notice all this.” He gestures to himself. Steve’s teeth are grinding again. He abruptly turns and walks away, sucking angrily at his straw. “Woah, Steve, hey!” Sam grabs his shoulder and spins him around. “Wanna tell me what’s up?”

 

“No,” Steve says moodily.

 

“Fine, but you don’t get to just walk away, so we’re staying right here until you tell me what’s wrong.” Sam plops himself down on the nearest bench and sips at his coffee.

 

Steve sits silently down beside him, cheeks pinking. “I just…” He starts. Sam turns to face him. “I’ve always been seen as ‘less’ by people. I know that I’m not and that I shouldn’t care what they think, and I don’t, really.” He takes a deep breath. “It’s just that I really care about you, Sam, and when I see other people flirting with you or making you laugh or doing things that I can’t do sometimes, it just makes me feel… things.”

 

Sam snorts. Steve turns red and moves to get up but Sam grabs his arm. “Hey, no! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just that what you’re describing sounds a lot like jealousy to me.”

 

“I don’t get jealous.” Steve grumbles.

 

“Sure you don’t,” says Sam, leaning back on the bench. “Just so you know, you’re it for me, Steve. There’s not going to be anyone else.” Steve stares at him. Sam is resolutely looking at the people walking by and not at Steve. “I get it if you don’t feel the same way, and I’m not saying I expect you to. I just thought you should know.” 

 

Steve stares at Sam some more, trying to will him to look over. He doesn’t, so Steve takes one last sip from his drink, tosses the empty container in the trash, and stands up, holding out a hand to Sam. Sam looks at him, takes it, and stands up from the bench. “Where we going?” He asks. 

 

Steve lets their intertwined fingers swing between them as they walk. “We’re going to go home and I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to talk, and then I’m going to make a nice dinner. Sound good?”

 

Sam chokes on his coffee. “Yup, yup, no complaints here.” He tries to speed up, but Steve refuses to go faster than what could be called a meandering stroll. He can tell it’s driving Sam nuts, and okay, maybe Steve takes a little pleasure in watching him squirm.

 

By the time they reach Sam’s house, Sam is nearly buzzing out of his skin with anticipation. Steve snickers at him as he shifts back and forth restlessly. “Hey, you can’t blame me for this! My pants situation is entirely your fault!” Sam grumps, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“It certainly is,” Steve muses. He takes his sweet time unlocking the door, taking off his shoes, and walking to their bedroom. Sam, of course, tossed his shoes as soon as he entered the house, proceeded to remove his clothes like they were doused in acid and raced to the bedroom like he was being chased by an angry bear. 

 

Steve pities him a little bit. He has no idea that Steve is going to take his sweet time doing everything from removing his shoes to opening Sam up. Steve wants to make Sam  _ cry _ . 

 

So, sue him. He’s jealous. And Jealous Steve is a very patient lover. Steve walks into the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt, and his eyes widen at the sight that greets him. Sam is laid out on the bed, arms crossed behind his head and legs open, cock jutting proudly towards the ceiling. 

 

“You gonna make me wait here all day?” Sam smirks, fully aware of the effect he has on Steve.

 

“I might,” Steve says simply. He leaves his shirt on and stalks towards the bed, climbing up the mattress until he hovers over Sam. And then he just looks. His eyes trace the lines of Sam’s face - the slight laugh lines around his eyes that Steve won’t tell Sam he has because he knows how Sam is about ageing - and move down to his jawline.

 

Steve appreciates a good jawline. He feels the urge to mark Sam, let the world know he’s taken - so he does. He leans down and places a soft kiss just under Sam’s ear, enjoying the way Sam’s breath hitches underneath him. The only part of Steve that’s touching Sam is his lips on Sam’s jawbone, and Steve loves it. He nips and sucks and licks at the spot he knows Sam likes until Sam is moaning beneath him and there’s a sizable mark on his skin. Satisfied, Steve moves away and hoves over Sam again.

 

“You know, when I said I would make you wait here all day,” Steve’s breath ghosts over Sam’s chest as he moves downwards, making Sam shudder, “I wasn’t bluffing.” He reaches Sam’s cock, now an angry red and leaking, and swallows him down before Sam can reply. Sam shouts and his hips jerk up. Steve pushes them back down with his arm and lays his forearm over Sam’s waist, holding him in place. Sam groans and his stomach flexes. From his vantage point, Steve can see the way the muscles roll under Sam’s skin.

 

He ignores his cock straining against the unforgiving fabric of his briefs and focuses on Sam’s pleasure. He uses every trick he knows - and there’s a lot of them - to get Sam to the brink as quickly as possible, and moments before Sam is ready to blow, Steve pulls away. 

 

“Aw, what? That’s not fair,” Sam whines, panting.

 

“I’m not looking to be fair,” Steve says simply, and he flips Sam over abruptly and nibbles his ass. Sam twitches and Steve grins, then affixes his mouth onto Sam’s hole. Steve didn’t do this before he met Sam, but he picked up the skill  _ very _ quickly. He thinks he’s rather good at it if the way Sam is moaning and begging beneath his tongue is any indication.

 

Steve pulls away for just a second to grab some lube and grins when Sam groans in frustration. “C’mon Steve, enough with the teasing already -  _ fuck! _ ” Sam’s words devolve into an incoherent battle as Steve puts his mouth back adds his slicked-up finger to the mix, slipping it in next to his tongue and moving it around. He has to use his other hand to hold Sam down again because the man is squirming beautifully, and as much as Steve likes it when Sam squirms, he won’t be able to reach his goal if he can’t keep Sam still.

 

He adds a second finger to the mix and Sam howls, his bucking taking on a renewed vigour. Steve still finds it really easy to hold him still enough to keep going, but he probably shouldn’t tell Sam that holding him down when he’s like this is like holding a wriggling kitten. Steve gives a little nibble to the furl of muscle and Sam keens softly. Steve kisses it better.

 

Then he pulls away again and Sam whips around to glare at him. “Really, Steve?”

 

“If you’re still able to talk coherently, then I haven’t done my job right.” Steve pulls down his briefs and gives himself a couple of quick strokes, just to take the edge off. Hand still on his cock, he looks up and meets Sam’s eyes. “Lay down.” Sam complies so quickly his head bounces off the pillow and Steve represses a snort.

 

He grabs the lube again and slicks up his cock, using just enough so that Sam won’t be hurt, but he will know who he belongs to when they’re done. Steve pauses. It’s not that it’s a new thought, that Sam belongs to him, it’s just the context. Steve brushes it off and refocuses on the task ahead.

 

“Finally,” Sam breathes, eyes glued to Steve’s cock waiting at his entrance. 

 

“You know,” Steve says conversationally, “I suppose we have the guy at the coffee shop to thank for this.”

 

Sam stares at him incredulously, then thunks his head onto the pillow. “Sure. Why not. Wanna give him a call and say thank you? That would go well. Hi Chuck, my boyfriend saw you flirting and got jealous, but he wants me to thank you before he sticks his dick in my ass. So thanks, I guess.” 

 

Steve blinks at Sam. Then he guides his cock into Sam’s hole, not stopping until their hips are flush together. Sam swears and thrashes his head around, unable to move his body as Steve has pinned him down again. 

 

“So not fair,” Sam huffs, eyes clenched shut. Steve waits patiently until Sam gives him a slight nod, and he pulls nearly all the way out until just the tip of his flushed cock is still inside Sam. Then he thrusts back in slowly. He does this again and again until Sam is a moaning, thrashing mess, flushing red down his neck and chest. 

 

Steve doesn’t think he’s ever seen something as beautiful as Sam with his head thrown back, biting his bottom lip in the middle of sex. He makes a note to draw it sometime. 

 

“Oh  _ fuck  _ Steve,” Sam cries, “I’m gonna -” His body tenses up and he comes untouched. Steve fucks him through it patiently, watching Sam’s come paint his chest. 

 

“Good?” Steve asks, still fucking him methodically.

 

“Guh,” Sam says intelligently. Steve stops moving and Sam’s eyes fly open. He grabs at Steve’s ass and yanks him closer, slamming Steve’s pelvis into his ass. 

 

“I’ll take that as a sign to keep going,” Steve says dryly. Sam’s eyes roll back in his head as Steve resumes thrusting, chasing his pleasure now instead of Sam’s. Steve’s orgasm hits him like a truck, knocking the breath out of him and shattering his rhythm. He pumps into Sam a couple more times, hips stuttering, then collapses to the side, breathing heavily. 

 

Sam rolls over and tucks his face into Steve’s chest, eyes drooping. “Luh you,” he mumbles. It seems that even those syllables were too much for him because he’s asleep moments later.

 

Steve grins. Maybe being jealous isn’t such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Possessive Steve really gets my goat. I'm realizing now that I have just over a month to try and finish the 16 squares I've got left on my card. School who?
> 
> Follow me on the tumbles ! I post sneak peeks, updates, and more! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
